1 - Sleepless in Alexandria (50 Reasons Challenge)
by kaycarolina
Summary: When he can't fall asleep, Rick seeks out Michonne while she's on watch. Fluff & Smut. One shot. For the 50 Reasons to Have (Richonne) Sex challenge. Prompt #1 - When You Can't Get To Sleep.


A/N: Hello there! This is my first fanfic. It's part of the Richonne Just Desserts Tumblr challenge, 50 Reasons to have (Richonne) Sex. I had prompt #1 - Because You Can't Get To Sleep. Please enjoy.

Hues of indigo overtook the sky, swallowing away the vivid sunset of gold and tangerine. The mild October evening air retained the day's heat, warmer than expected for Virginia autumn. The pleasant weather was not to be squandered by Alexandria's residents, many of them still outside on porches and in yards, continuing their activities by the soft glow of street lamps and porch lights. Rick and Michonne would soon join them. It had become a nightly ritual, their after-dinner walk around the settlement, strolling the streets or sometimes keeping to the fence perimeter, enjoying quiet conversation and time with each other. By unspoken agreement, no one bothered them on these walks, not to discuss food reserves or watch schedules or run assignments. They let the leaders of their tight-knit community enjoy private time with one another.

Now, Michonne waited out front for Rick, watching through the open window as he talked with Carl and Judith. Through the screen, his low voice drifted out to her, but she couldn't catch the words. He gripped Carl's shoulder and spoke near his ear and Carl finally nodded. Carl looked her way and smiled brightly. She smiled back and gave a slight nod; they would talk more later. Rick bent down to kiss Judith on her forehead. Judith followed her brother's stance and turned to Michonne at the window. She gave a big grin, showing off a recently lost tooth and blew Michonne a kiss. As was their habit, Michonne waited two seconds, then grabbed the kiss out of the air and placed it to her heart. She blew Judith a kiss in return and watched as her love-bug tucked that kiss into her own little heart.

Michonne turned and stretched, trying to shake off the remnants of her late afternoon nap. Sitting on the top step, she rested her head against the post. The recent fatigue worked hard to wear her down. She yawned widely and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Rick appeared at that moment.

"Ready?" he asked, chuckling at her.

She faced him and smiled. "How about we just sit out here tonight instead?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

He lowered and sat down one step below her. He took her left hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing hers up to kiss the ring on her fourth finger. He turned her hand over and pressed his lips on the inside of her wrist.

"You're well rested," she commented, taking in his bright eyes and relaxed demeanor.

"You did me in earlier. I needed every bit of that nap." He sighed at the memory of their lovemaking that afternoon when she retreated to their bedroom to rest. Their romp had been ardent and satisfying, and no less passionate than usual. It hadn't been his intention to join her in slumber, but minutes into post-loving cuddling, he had been out cold.

"You don't have to take watch tonight," he told her, noting her tiredness. "No one's really expecting you too. I can take your shift." His eyes traveled down to her lips and then her breasts. He thought of spending more quality time with her upstairs and unconsciously wet his lips. "Or Carl can do it."

She didn't miss his suggestive stare and shook her head.

"Don't you ever get enough?"

"Never." He kissed her wrist again, slipping out his tongue to lick her. Shivers raced up her arm.

"Let Carl enjoy his visit. I don't mind the work. I still want to do my part, my contribution."

He grunted in response.

"Besides, someone keeps taking or moving my shifts. I'm only on once a month but September was the third month in a row where I wasn't on the schedule or someone swapped with me but didn't put me down for their time."

Rick kept his eyes straight ahead. He shrugged his voice neutral. "Everyone wants to make sure they're doing their share. People keep stepping up. It's the right thing to do and what we've always expected for this place."

She narrowed her eyes at him but kept quiet. She suspected he was behind the schedule changes but had no proof. When she asked around about it, everyone was mum.

"It's such a beautiful evening," she said, changing the subject. "Wish I could have enjoyed more of the day, instead of sleeping it away. And having Carl here for the next several days, my cup is full. I never want to get used to these moments, have them become monotonous." She became sentimental, her words introspective and solemn. "I'll never forget the pain of losing everyone from before, Andre, Mike, my parents, friends, but it's so muted now, it's like that life was a dream. And then I feel guilty when I have to remember that it happened, that our lives before really existed. I'll never take any of this for granted. What we have, what we're building."

Rick understood her mood and moved up to sit beside her. He pulled her close until she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

At a quarter to eleven, Michonne picked up her katana from where it rested next to the front door. She placed the strap over her head until the weapon rested in its familiar place against her back.

Rick and Carl flanked her as if she were leaving for good instead of routine watch.

"Seriously, guys. I'll be back in a few hours, first thing in the morning; it's just overnight duty."

Carl nodded and remained silent, giving her a smile. She pulled him in for a hug and watched as he walked toward the stairs, presumably up to his old bedroom. She turned to Rick, stepping close.

"Be safe," he cautioned. He cupped her cheek as his lips lingered on hers.

"You know I will," she promised before leaving.

She walked briskly to the tower where Aaron waited. They chatted briefly before he packed up and headed home. The residents had rebuilt the entire tower over a year ago. It stood at the same height but the one story section now held two cots, a wood stove, a sink and water closet. The locked cabinet contained additional supplies, but never anything they couldn't afford to lose.

Upstairs, Michonne settled on the bench at the tower window. The minutes dragged by, taking their time to roll into hours. Sometime around 1 am, she had gotten her second wind and sat fully awake and absolutely bored. She'd forgotten this part of watch, especially doing it alone. She kept still, watching the night and listening to nocturnal critters scamper about. An hour later, she heard a sound off to her left, and stood immediately, silently, and waited to decide if she would need her katana or the rifle. The muffled noise evolved into footsteps moving at a purposeful pace and she knew instinctively who it was. Heading downstairs, she took off her katana and opened the door, waiting on the threshold for him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered with an expansive smile, watching him swagger her way, the gun and utility belt on his hips bouncing in time with his distinctive stride. He took his time getting to her and didn't stop until he was practically on top of her. She stood her ground, forcing him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to avoid running her over.

She threw her back her head and giggled and he took the invitation to nuzzle her neck, pushing her back into the room. He inhaled deeply and moaned at her sweet scent. He rubbed his nose along her jaw and planted soft kisses on the tender skin of her throat. He lapped and tongued his way toward the side of her neck and latched on when he reached her sensitive spot. He sucked vigorously and wondered if this one would show. She whimpered and shifted against him, rubbing her pelvis against his thigh.

"Stop trying to give me hickeys," she gasped, grabbing his face with her hands and pulling him up to meet her lips.

"Stop being so delicious," he murmured back, covering his mouth with hers. She purred with pleasure when he gave her his tongue. She sucked on it and then gave him hers. The kiss was deep and unhurried for long moments. He palmed her ass and gripped the round cheeks, hiking her up against him, letting her feel how quickly she'd made him hard. She grazed her fingernails through the bristles of his beard.

"You know, I'm okay out here," she stated, when they parted and she caught her breath.

"Yeah, I know. I know you're capable. Just wanted to see you,"

It didn't need to be said, how he felt about her abilities. She knew. But she liked to hear him say it.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"I know. I just worry," he replied.

"You don't have to worry. It won't help anything. They'll be enough time for that if something goes wrong. Now we just enjoy every day we have. We worked so hard to get here. We've lost so much to make it this far. To prepare for a future."

He studied her, letting her words settle in him, reigning in some of his persistent anxiety.

"I'll always worry," he told her seriously. "I just work hard not letting it paralyze or overwhelm me. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? Why are you even up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted. He toyed with one her locks, twining it between his fingers and thumb. He took the tip and brushed it along her bottom lip. "I missed you next to me."

"What do you want me to do about that?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe you could help me?"

"Help you what?

"Help me get to sleep," he said. His eyes shone brightly in the dim light cast by the lamp.

"Yes," she whispered, "Let me help you fall asleep."

Before she finished her sentence, Rick was pressing hot kisses down her chest and mouthing one her delectable tits. Through her shirt, he could feel the nipple hardening for him and his mouth watered for more. With another squeeze, he reluctantly let go of her bottom to remove her shirt and bra. He pushed his face between her bared breasts and breathed deep, licking at the skin in the valley and humming at her alluring taste. He twisted and pulled at her nipples until they both protruded, proud pebbles ready for him to enjoy. She panted as he pushed her breasts together to lap and suckle on both simultaneously. The sharp pull of pleasure rushed to her core and her juices moistened her panties. Her fingers struggled with his belt until he moved her hands out of the way.

"I got it." He shoved his jeans and boxers down his hips and off with his boots, eager for her touch. His cock was freed, thick and straining towards her. He gripped his length and leisurely stroked while she watched. She reached out and he let go, letting her take over. She handled him from base to tip, rotating her hand over the wide head. It was flushed and hot and leaked his arousal on her wrist.

"Get undressed," he told her.

"Yes," She bit her lip and removed the rest of her clothing.

He stood transfixed as she stood before him, magnificent in her beauty. She glowed, her skin dark and flawless, her plump tits sitting high on her chest, her smooth belly, her flared hips, her muscles, her softness. He adored it all. Most particularly her spectacular ass. He twirled his finger in a small circle and she turned around for him, using her hands to be make her cheeks bounce, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Come here," she said, walking over to one of the cots.

Rick wasted no time spooning behind her on the twin-sized cot as he positioned Michonne on her side, facing the wall. Rubbing against her, he fingered through her curls, finding her clit. Her head fell forward while he toyed with her, her breaths choppy. He kissed her shoulder and lifted her leg, easing his cock inside, deftly, closing his eyes when he was fully embedded in her dripping sex. No, he would never get enough of this.

"Yes, baby," she exhaled. She vibrated while she waited for him to start moving, anticipating the forceful push and slow drag. He left no part of her untouched. When he remained motionless, she swiveled her hips in tight circles, knowing the pace would make him ravenous for more.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Rick commanded; unsure which one of them he was talking to. He gripped her hip to stall her movements and rose up on his elbow to watch his shaft disappear and reappear with his slow thrusts in and out of her pussy. Each time his cock emerged, it glistened with her juices. She reached down and fondled his sac and rubbed at the bundle of nerves behind the globes. Rick growled and grabbed her chin, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He lifted her leg up to her chest and began hammering. Distracted by her tits bouncing, he broke free of her mouth to push the peak of the closest one into his mouth. She hissed as he tried to swallow her entire breast. He suckled deeply. With a groan, he freed her tit to take her mouth again. Still thrusting, he feasted between her succulent lips and her luscious breast, bombarding her with sensation.

"You feel so good. You make me feel so good," she told him, slapping a hand against the wall for leverage to grind back against him. His breath hitched and his eyes watered with ecstasy. He burned with the need to let go and lose himself in the waves of rapture pounding through his body.

"I'm close," he ground out. Seeking to be deeper, he raised her leg higher and without pulling out, shifted to mount her missionary style. With his arms, he pinned her legs to her chest, keeping them spread high. He stroked deep and steady, reaching places reserved only for him. She grabbed his buttocks and dug her fingers into his skin. Even through the haze of her own bliss, she recognized the cues that he ready to ejaculate. His audible grunts with each thrust, the slight trembling of his thighs, his hands gripping her hair close to her scalp; it all increased her arousal, making her wetter. Her legs twitched and her pussy throbbed, she too was almost there. She didn't mind if he finished first because he would always take care of her tenfold. And she liked to watch him take his pleasure.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear, nipping then sucking hard on the lobe. "Just like that. Come for me."

Rick cried out, calling her name as he came, grunting loudly and thrusting hard with each spurt that shot forth. She caught up at the tail end of his peak and shut her eyes as she went over. Her muscles clenched him tightly, wrenching out the last bit of his seed. He pushed in deep and held, using his thumb to rub her swollen bud, drawing out her orgasm while she rocked on his still firm member. Her legs quivered and she moaned low and long as the pleasure took her hostage and consumed her. She reached out blindly to grasp his hair and pull his mouth down to hers. He kissed her briefly but then broke away and his eyes caressed his face. He loved to watch her come and he leaned in close while he waited for her to finish.

Michonne opened her eyes to a sea of blue. She jerked with lingering aftershocks of her orgasm. He moved his arms to free her legs.

"Thank you," he whispered, his lips brushing hers. They shared breath as their hearts beat in unison.

"You devastate me," she whispered back.

"I wasn't too rough?"

"No, it was sublime," she sighed. "You are sublime."

They kissed, tongues lazily twisting around the other. With a deep, satisfied sigh, Rick pulled free and sat back on his haunches and watched as their combined fluids trickled out of her. His eyes glazed and he moistened his finger and thumb in the wetness and massaged her folds. Even freshly satiated, her body was primed for him. She widened her legs and drew them up, giving him better access. It only took moments for him to pluck her to another powerful release, her chest heaving and breath puffing as more fluid seeped out with the pulses of her climax, dripping onto the sheet below her.

He licked his fingers clean and met her eyes. His smile was both shy and cocky. Still amazed they had found each other at the end of the world and full of masculine pride that he had completely satisfied his woman. He leaned over to kiss the damp skin below her belly button, then rested his head over her womb while she caught her breath.

She tangled her fingers in his sweat dampened curls while she enjoyed the after-glow. When she was breathing normally, she nudged his shoulder so he would let her up.

"I need to get back up in the tower," she told him. "I can't keep watch from down here."

"Gabriel's doing rounds with Micah. They'll sound the alarm if anything happens."

"I knew it was you. Having people take my shift," she smiled, shaking her head.

He smirked but remained silent. They were best at taking care of the other.

They dressed in between soft kisses and lingering caresses. She sat on one of the cots, her back against the wall. He settled beside her.

"You wanna get some rest?" he asked. "I'll stay up."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" she suggested. "You have that council meeting in the morning. And Judy duty."

"You sure? Lately, I feel like all I ever do is . . . you and then pass out." He chuffed.

She laughed and nodded. "I'm sure."

Rick shifted and stretched out until his head rested on her lap. He closed his eyes and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He exhaled contentedly and eased into sleep.

Later that morning, after a soaking bath, Michonne lay in their bed and tossed as the covers twisted around her. With a frustrated sigh, she sat up and frowned. She couldn't quiet her mind. Sleep eluded her and she longed for the exhaustion that had plagued her the night before.

Rick eased the bedroom door open and then stopped short when he spied her sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"We can talk about it later. Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just can't get to sleep. My thoughts are keeping me up. What does it mean when I get to the point where I can't help defend our home?"

"Everything you do, anything you do here is essential. You don't have to fight or hunt to be invaluable. Everyone here needs you. I need you. We would be lost without you here, no matter what you're doing or not doing."

His words touched her heart and she blinked away tears.

"I love you," she declared.

"I love you too," he said. "We'll find something new for you. Maybe you can do even more of the diplomatic tasks. Attend the next several council meetings."

She grimaced and he laughed. They felt the same about the meetings and often schemed to get the other to attend.

"You make it seem so simple."

"Because it is; don't borrow worry." He sauntered over to her, kneeling down and easing apart her legs to fit between them. He lifted her loose tank and pressed open mouth kisses to her still taut abdomen. He beamed at the thought of it expanding to grow and nurture their child over the upcoming months. His hands traveled up her sides to cup her breasts. She was braless and his thumbs effortlessly found her nipples, rubbing them to stiff knobs.

"Let me help you get some sleep," he offered.


End file.
